


Backseat Quips

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [120]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Driving, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been backseat driving the entire trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat Quips

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 July 2016  
> Word Count: 267  
> Prompt: 7. things you said while we were driving  
> Summary: She's been backseat driving the entire trip.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place nebulously one month after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I am really starting to dig the idea that Margot begins to get better the longer John is dead and she is around Damien and the rest of his inner circle family. And that she latches onto Patrick Shay as her friend and confidante also makes me happy. It's like she has a chance to have someone who will listen to her and take her seriously, and he has the chance to feel useful in this disparate group of people brought together by circumstance and prophecy. And the "Miss Margot" nickname is just plain adorable that Patrick is willing to show her the respect she deserves, the respect she didn't get from her husband or sons.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You should keep your eyes on the road."

Licking my lips, I simply nod and keep my eyes on the road. She's been backseat driving the entire trip. Most of it has been amusing, but some of it's confusing enough for me to glance at her in the rearview mirror. This has prompted her latest critique.

"Are you sure you can legally drive, young man?" she asks, the hint of a smirk on her lips. "Do they offer driver's licenses in Cracker Jack boxes nowadays?"

"Yes, Miss Margot," I reply, using the nickname that makes her grin. "I got it this morning when I ate my Cracker Jacks in milk for breakfast. I thought you'd be the perfect person to take out for my very first drive ever."

A giggle bubbles up past her lips at that, but she tries to hide it behind her hand. Yes, this is definitely one of her more enjoyably almost lucid days. She's been doing well with the therapy that Rutledge and Thorn have set up for her, using some of my own recommendations, and she's become more animated and lucid around the group of us living at the estate. I sometimes think that her husband left her alone purposely; wanting to keep her quiet and pliable for reasons I'll never begin to fathom.

"That is no breakfast for you, Patrick," she admonishes, shaking a finger at me. "Don't make me take you over my knee for being disobedient."

She giggles again, and I can't help but join in the levity of the moment.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Miss Margot."


End file.
